


King Geoff and the 5 Little Princes

by Lina_Love



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Basically just daddy geoff, Brief Burnie Burns, King Geoff, Kings AU, Prince Achievement Hunter Guys, he's adopting everyone, it's cute and fluffy okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Love/pseuds/Lina_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff Ramsey had been born into his role as a King.  However, things will get a little crazy when he starts adopting forgotten children.  It's basically just daddy Geoff and for the most part, a very fluffy experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryan (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rooster Teeth fanfiction, so sorry if some guys are a little out of character. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, the age gaps in this are very weird, no where near accurate to the actual age gaps that the guys have. As in, Ryan and Geoff are way more than 5 years apart, and the same goes for everyone else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Geoff finds Ryan.

 

Geoff Ramsey had been born into his role as a King.  His father had died several years ago, and now he was burdened with the glory of the crown.  It was a heavy weight on his shoulders, the responsibilities of a kingdom at the age of 18, but he smiled and pushed on through it.  He had been trained for this, after all, and backing out of it would mean letting his people down.

Geoff was sitting in the meeting hall, perched lazily on his seat as he listened to his advisor, Sir Burnie drone on about the financial state of his kingdom.  He was sure it was all very interesting, but he was too distracted by how nice it was outside to be bothered to listen to his friend and loyal servant.  He wanted to be out riding, not cooped up in the castle all day.  Again.

Running a hand back through his messy, black hair, the king pulled himself to his feet.  He stretched out in a fashion much like that of a lazy housecat before turning to face Burnie.  “As much as I’d love to hear more about this, I think I’m going to take a slight break from my duties.  I’m going out riding, I’ll be back within the hour.”  He said, keeping a sharp tone that wouldn’t be argued with.  

Burnie opened his mouth to complain, Geoff had always been restless, and it was starting to get on his nerves.  The King was young, but he had responsibilities, and Geoff always seemed to toss them onto his shoulders so he could slack off.  However, he knew better to go against his king, so with a defeated sigh, he gave in.  “Do you require an escort, sire?”  He asked softly, trying not to sound too bitter with the sudden change of events.

“No, that will be quite alright.  I’ll see you soon, old friend.” And with that, he was off to the stables with a grin.

* * *

 

About 25 minutes later, Geoff found himself in his favorite opening.  A nice clearing in the forest with a small pond, and just enough trees around to provide shade and shelter from the sun.  However, he quickly noticed a new edition to the landscape.  A small hole by the corner of the pond.  

He hopped off his horse and cautiously moved towards the indent in the ground.  All he could hear was a small voice screaming, “Moo,” over and over again.

When Geoff looked down into the hole, he gasped at the sight.  His brows knitted together in confusion and disgust.  A rotting cow corpse, and...a toddler.  The boy couldn’t be older than two, and he seemed to be all alone.  Covered in blood.  It made the older man sick to his stomach.  

He leaned down and fished the boy out of the hole and ran a hand over the matted, dirty blonde hair.  “This is awful, who would do something like this to a child.”  He said, mostly talking to himself.  He doubted the child could understand him anyways.

"What’s your name, little buddy?”  Geoff questioned, hoping he could at least get a little information before he went rushing back to the palace with a baby covered in blood.  The kid looked old enough to talk, so maybe his efforts wouldn’t be completely in vain?

“R-Ry…”  The child’s face scrunched up in concentration.  “Rye.”  He said, looking pretty damn proud of himself.

“Rye..?”  Geoff question, wetting his thumb in his mouth and wiping away the blood from the boy’s face.  “Hm, what’s this--”  He questioned, noticing a piece of paper tied around the child’s neck.  “How the hell did I miss this?”  He pondered to himself as he read over it.  “James Ryan Haywood....”

‘James’ let out a soft cry of protest, hitting a chubby fist against Geoff’s chest.  “Rye.”  He repeated.

“Rye…”  Geoff muttered again before his eyes brightened in realization.  “Ryan.  You like to be called Ryan, huh?”  

The blonde boy relaxed back into Geoff’s arm when the dense old man finally got it right, shoving a thumb into his mouth to show he was content.

“Well, Ryan, you’re coming home with me.” 


	2. Ryan (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Ryan finds his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last Ryan chapter for a bit. I'm going to work on the Jack chapters next.

The ride home wasn’t exactly the easiest thing Geoff had ever done.  Controlling a horse while trying to keep an energetic toddler from squirming away was a hell he wouldn’t wish upon anyone.  Except maybe Sir Adam.  The man was a good knight, but by the Gods, he was an obnoxious thing.

When he finally returned to his palace, he was greeted with shocked and curious gazes that he quickly shrugged off.  The only person he’d have to deal with was Burnie, and he knew he’d get an earful for picking up some random kid and bringing him home.  

Geoff walked his horse back to its’ stall, moving to hold Ryan at his hip as he walked into the palace.  He let out an exhausted sigh since his first sight was Burnie.  Word moved too quickly around here for his liking, maybe he wasn’t strict enough on the whole, ‘Don’t talk shit about your king,’ rule.

“Are you insane?” Came the panicked voice of Burnie as he looked over the dirty, blood covered boy his King was carrying.  “You can barely even listen in on the daily briefings and you thought it would be a good idea to bring a baby here!”  

“Now, I know what you’re thinking, but you should have seen him, Burns.  He was just, sitting in a hole, all alone.  There was a dead cow in there with him!  I couldn’t just leave him there, that would be inhumane.  I’m going to get him cleaned up, and I want you to order someone to put together a nursery for him.”  

Burnie’s mouth hung open in shock.  “You can’t be--”

“I am.”  Geoff shot back, his bright, blue eyes narrowing.  Ryan was starting to get antsy in his arms, and he was sure that the dried blood was starting to cause discomfort for the poor kid.

“But--”

“ _Now._ ”  The king said, voice dangerously close to anger.  Geoff didn’t get angry often, but when he did, it wasn’t a pretty sight.  

Burnie’s jaw snapped shut.  He gave a respectful bow of his head before he left to speak to the castle’s laborers.

* * *

Geoff walked Ryan up to his bedroom.  The room was impressive, and Geoff was proud that he’d helped design it himself.  The large bed was draped with fine furs and silks along with a dozen pillows all piled up together.  There was a large, crackling fireplace that kept the room warm during the cold nights, and for decoration he had many heads of the animals he had hunted down on his own.  It was a cozy room and he was sure the boy would be comfortable here until the nursery was finished.

Geoff laid Ryan down on the edge of his bed, stripping him down of the dirty and ripped clothing.  The chubby, pale flesh that was revealed showed the contrast of how dirty Ryan actually was.  It almost looked like he had tan lines, but instead of sun kissed skin, it was skin caked with dirt and blood.  He sighed as he carried Ryan into the bathroom, sitting him in the sink awkwardly as he filled the tub to be about halfway full.  No babies were drowning today, not on his watch at least.

Geoff lifted Ryan back up and set him into the lukewarm water.  He was instantly met with a loud sobbing, and he cursed under his breath as he lifted Ryan out again, and put him back into the sink.  Ryan had been so good so far, so he assumed the kid didn’t like water, but how was he supposed to clean him if he was squirming and wailing the entire time?  

Bubbles.  He briefly remembered a time where he was just turning 5 or 6, and his mother set him up in bubble baths to entice him to get clean.  He reached for the soap, a favorite of his, a simple mix of lavender and rosemary scents.  He dumped the soap into the water, swirling his hand around in the tub to coax the bubbles into appearing.

He knew he had done something right when he saw that Ryan was fixated on watching the bubbles.  One slowly floated away and over to the child in the sink.  Ryan let out a pleased, high pitched giggle and popped it between his hands.  

Geoff grinned and set the child back into the water and got to work.  He lathered up a cloth, and gently began to work away the grime from the boy’s skin.  He revealed several scrapes and bruises along the way, and the king’s blood boiled when he realized some of the blood on Ryan was actually his own, and not just from the cow.  

He continued his work on the young child’s body until Ryan’s skin was all the same color again, a beautiful milky white that reminded Geoff of pure innocence and childlike beauty.  Something they would write about in fairytales when a Princess was born and cursed.

Once Ryan’s body had been cleaned, Geoff moved onto his hair.  He lifted a cup he used for washing his mouth out after brushing his teeth, filled it, and then dumped it over Ryan’s head.  He filled his palm with soap and massaged it into the soft wisps of blonde hair.  Once he was satisfied, he filled the cup again and dumped it back over the child’s head to wash away the soap.  As he finished, he looked over Ryan and smiled.  The boy was absolutely beautiful, and he couldn’t even begin to understand why someone would abandon him.  

He stood up and grabbed a towel, lifting Ryan into the fluffy fabric, and pulling the plug to let the water drain from the tub.  His nose wrinkled up at the color the water had turned, a transparent, mucky brown from the mix of dirt and blood.

Geoff carried Ryan back into his bedroom and dried him off.  He laid Ryan back onto his bed and wrapped him in a makeshift diaper, a piece of fabric he had ordered to be brought in.  He’d have to have clothes made for the boy later, but for now he could tell Ryan needed to rest.  The baby’s eyes were starting to droop, and Geoff began to feel a tad bit tired himself.  

 Geoff pulled down the blankets and sheets from his bed, settling Ryan on the side opposite from where Geoff preferred to sleep himself.  He took about half his pillows and lined them up on the edge of the bed so Ryan wouldn’t tumble off in his sleep.  He climbed in and positioned himself next to the toddler, pulling the blankets up around them, and before he knew it, they were both sleeping soundly together.


	3. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack joins the story.

It had been nearly eight years since Geoff had taken in Ryan. He was growing up wonderfully, Geoff having hired a tutor the very moment he could in order to teach the young child to speak and walk, and once at an old enough age to count, write, read, and study. Geoff assumed Ryan was almost twelve by now, and he was quite pleased he didn’t seem to remember much about what had happened before Geoff found him. Hell, he hoped neither of them ever had the displeasure of finding out.

Time and time again though, Geoff found himself thinking back to the day he found the blonde boy just sitting in a hole. This was one of those times, as he was making his rounds through the kingdom to make sure that everything was running smoothly and to ask the commoners if they thought they were being treated fairly, all the basic stuff he felt important to do.

As he walked, lost in his own thoughts of what kind of person could be so cruel to a child, he himself bumped into one. His grey blue eyes drifted down to meet a ginger boy, who couldn’t have been much younger than Ryan. A chubby kid with unruly ginger locks and glasses, his face caked with dirt and his clothes ragged. What the Hell was it was his kingdom and having shitty parents?

Geoff opened his mouth to speak to the boy, to ask him where he was from and if he needed any help, but before he could the kid was sprinting away from him. “Shit…” Geoff grumbled out under his breath as he took chase after the kid.

The little bastard was faster than he looked, ducking and dodging through the streets full of people. Geoff made a mental note to send apologies and money to repair all the shit he knew he was knocking down as he ran after the child. It seemed to be worth it, however, seeing as he finally backed the ginger boy into a corner.

Geoff offered a hand out to the kid, giving him a kind smile to try and reassure him that he wouldn’t hurt him. He was sure his fancy clothing and the golden crown atop his head was what had scared the ginger off in the first place, so he hoped showing him that he meant no harm would be enough to make him stay, and luckily for him, it seemed to do just that. 

The glasses wearing mystery boy slowly took his hand and shook it as if he were an adult himself, as if his hand wasn’t half the size of Geoff’s. Now that Geoff thought about it, the child really did carry himself as if he were a fully grown man, and not a kid living on the streets. 

“Hey buddy,” Geoff started, his drawl thick, making his words appear almost lazy when in reality they were just calm and calculated. A sharpness to his words would put anyone on edge and he knew it, so he tended to stick with something that wouldn’t send people running for the hills. “My name is Geoff. I’m the King--”

“I know who you are.” The child spoke, looking off to the side as if he were uncomfortable. “What do you want?”  
Geoff gaped at the kid for a few moments, shocked by two things. His nonchalant attitude about being approached by his king, and how similar he sounded to Ryan. Maybe they had the same parents..? No, they didn’t look anything alike, it was just a coincidence.

“Right. I just wanted to know if you were alright? Needed any help? You look a little...roughed up.” Geoff said, his calm and collected tone still present despite his confusion about the child’s sass.

The boy looked up at him, and Geoff swore he saw the little bastard smirk at him. “Let me guess. You’ve started feeling paternal and want to bring another kid to the palace?” He questioned, arching a bushy brow at the older man.

Geoff moved back a step, poking the inside of is cheek with his tongue. “You’d be guessing right.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Is that a no, then?”

The kid nodded his head, motioning to his dirty clothing. “I’m sure you thought I was abused or something, but my dad is the local blacksmith. I help him when I can.” He explained, moving around Geoff to start walking back in the direction he came running from. “My name is Jack, by the way.” He said before running back off in the direction he had come from.

Geoff felt like a fucking idiot the moment he heard the word blacksmith. Of course it was just in him to automatically assume the worst of others. Once this Jack was out of sight, he started the long walk back to the castle, his mind focused on finding Jack’s father to make him the palace’s main blacksmith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone forever, and I really can't promise this will be updated often, but I do have all the lads planned out so it'll be finished eventually. 
> 
> Thanks for being patient with me.


	4. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feral boys need homes too.

Geoff had always had various hobbies, growing as a prince he was forced into many various activities. Reading, painting, sword fighting, archery, and one of his favorites, hunting. When he had the time to spare, he often found himself travelling through the various woods surrounding his kingdom and taking down larger animals for fun.

This just happened to be one of the days when he had some free time, so he began his trek through the trees. Usually lazy, grey blue eyes alert to every movement around him. His ears twitched slightly at the sound of a twig breaking, and he looked towards the sound. 

A large, brown bear that seemed to be looking for food. With spring brought bears, he thought sourly to himself. Too many of them attacked his kingdom and the people in it during the warm seasons. 

Best not to worry about another one.

He pulled the string of his bow back with nimble fingers, his light eyes focused on the magnificent beast before him. He held his aim, and then released his grip, sending the arrow flying through the air.

The animal fell to the ground, slowly bleeding out, and with such he heard an angry sounding screech from the cave he had seen the bear roaming around. His heart sank into his stomach. Christ, he could have sworn the bear was male. He hated the thought of killing a mother and leaving her cubs with no one to fend for them.

When he was sure the bear was dead, he cautiously approached the cave. To his surprise (Why the hell was he surprised by these things anymore?) he found a child instead of a bear cub. 

Pale skin dusted with light brown freckles, deep brown eyes, and auburn curls that framed his chubby face. He wasn’t naked, which was the first hint to Geoff that he hadn’t been abandoned as a child. He was wearing a dirty pair of shorts to hide his modesty. Perhaps he was feral?

He didn’t look to be any older than four or five, but by the way he was staring at him, Geoff was almost certain he didn’t know very much about life outside of the forest.

“Hey there, little guy--” Geoff started, his voice soft as he crouched down to get to the child’s height. “You out here all alone?”

The boy stared back at him blankly, his face twisted up into a scowl that told the king that perhaps he should do well to be weary of the boy’s emotions. 

“Mama.” The child said, and oh if that didn’t break Geoff’s heart. 

“Yeah, buddy, I know.” Geoff said, his voice coming out a little sadder than he wanted it to. “Mama is guna be sleeping for a while…”

“You lie.” The boy bit back, his tone sharp. “You killed her.”

Geoff frowned, offering a hand to the brash child. “Yeah. I did. I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know she had a kid. Let me take you to my home, alright? We can find you a new mama if you want?”

The child eyed Geoff’s hand wearily, but he knew well enough that without his mother, he would not be able to fend for himself. Not until he was a little older. He could milk this for now…

He reached out his hand, gripping onto the older man’s gently.

“There we go.” Geoff said, pulling the other up and leading him out of the cave, already starting to make his way back to the walls of his kingdom with the child.

“Do you have a name, champ?”

Once again, the kid paused. His grip on Geoff’s hand tightened for a moment, before going soft again. “Michael.” He said as he walked ahead.

“Michael, huh? Well, Michael, my name is Geoff, and you can stay with me for as long as you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly, finally posted another chapter to this fic. I still do have Gavin and Ray planned, but when I'll get to writing those, I'm not sure.
> 
> Comments/Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> If you have any ideas for the other two lads, feel free to share! I have a basic idea for what I want to do, but none of the specifics are worked out yet. Might even help my desire to push these out faster if I have more ideas to work with.


End file.
